


Same Taste

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [62]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Meeting Your Boyfriend's Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: Nick is nervous about meeting Greg's friends, but finds he didn't need to be nervous at all.
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257824
Kudos: 18





	Same Taste

**Author's Note:**

> I got the ask about this like, a month ago on tumblr and finally wrote something about it

_What are you doing this Saturday?_

Nick’s fingers hovered above the buttons on the phone as the contemplated his response. On the one hand, he was exhausted, drained from the hours spent interviewing witnesses door to door on not just one, but _two_ floors of a hotel, and he could do with the alone time that the weekend would give him.

But on the other, he felt like time with Greg would be as equally fulfilling as time alone. Over the past year they had gotten closer to each other, hung out more outside of work, and in more ways than just a game night between friends.

_You, hopefully ;)_

Nick’s thumb hovers over the trash can option, because that was not as subtle as he would have liked–he doesn’t want to come off as desperate but before he has another thought about it, his fingers betray him and the message is sent. He grimaces for a second before his phone buzzes again.

_lmao well yeah, BESIDES that, what’re you doing?_

_I don’t know, probably nothing. Why?_

_some friends of mine are coming to town and I’m gonna give them the full Vegas experience, thought you might wanna join in?_

Nick doesn’t respond for a few minutes, trying to again, decide what he wants to do this weekend, and racking his brain as to what “The Full Vegas Experience” might entail for a man like Greg Sanders. He realizes that he’s already agreed to it by saying he was doing nothing, and he doesn’t want it to seem like he doesn’t want to meet Greg’s friends, because he does–it’s like the first step you take in a relationship, working up to meeting the parents, even though they both already have under less than desirable circumstances.

But he also knows Greg, knows his…chaotic energy and imagines that he surrounds himself with people like him, zany and spontaneous and carefree to a level that might enter the “stupid” territory when it comes to recreational drugs and alcohol, but it’s not that Nick _wouldn’t_ want to go out and have fun with Greg and his friends, but rather…

He feels like he wouldn’t fit in. 

Uptight, reserved, he only ever has a few beers when he’s out with his own friends, very rarely ever gets shitfaced–the last time he did was with Warrick, and they both paid the price for that with a hangover that made Nick never want to drink again–and certainly wouldn’t engage in any drug use, risk the chance of a poorly timed random drug test. He’s too by the book, too rigid. Too scared to take a risk and have some fun in his life, to get a little lost. 

And in spite of that, Nick presses the “call” button and raises the phone to his ear, covering up his anxiety with a seductive tone in his voice.

“What _exactly_ do you qualify as ‘The Full Vegas Experience?’“

Greg chuckles on the other end of the line, as if he had expected the question.

* * *

As with everything Nick worries about, he discovers that the energy spent on his nervously bouncing leg as he sat arm-in-arm with Greg at the hottest bar in Vegas, the nervous licks of his lips as he listened to old friends reminisce on events he was not a part of, all should have instead been spent on engaging a little more outwardly, though he paid close attention to the stories, laughed at a few jokes–mostly at Greg’s expense but they were lighthearted, not nearing the cruel levels of his frat friends’ jokes, for which Nick was grateful, he wouldn’t want Greg to feel that embarrassment that Nick often felt with his friends, as stupid as they were. He should have known, that really, he had nothing to worry about. Greg’s friends not just liked–but according to Greg, they _loved_ Nick.

“Really? They _loved_ me? All I did was chug some beers and laugh at their jokes.” 

“Yeah, but you…you weren’t like…I don’t know, _bored,_ I guess? Usually my dates just want me to bone them, they don’t want to just…chill and hang out.”

“To be honest, I didn’t even think you wanted to just ‘chill and hang out,’ or your friends, either. ‘Specially not in a city like Vegas. Thought y’all would hit up the clubs or somethin’ instead of just a few bars and casinos.” 

“My clubbin’ days are over,” Greg waves off as he shimmies closer to Nick on their shared bed. “So are their’s. Not say we aren’t, uh, going to a certain hot locations tomorrow–but I…I wouldn’t ask you to do anything I thought would make you uncomfortable.” 

“Thanks, G. I appreciate that,” Nick smiles, before he plants a soft kiss on Greg’s forehead. “For what it’s worth, I really liked your friends, too. They’re good people.”

“Well hey, a mass orgy ain’t out of the question, if you’re so inclined.”

“You’re gross,” Nick laughs, playfully pushing Greg away at what he knows is an obvious joke. “Though I did see the way Tanya was looking at me, like I was a snack or something.” 

“Well, she’s my friend for a reason, Nick,” Greg growls as he rolls on top of Nick, to which Nick grins as he grabs a hold of Greg’s waist. “Her and I have the same taste.”


End file.
